


The Sexcapades of Four Horny Woman

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breast Play, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, F/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ren visits Ann, Makoto, Haru and Kasumi during his visit to Tokyo, and they catch him up with their sexual escapades.
Series: Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047931
Kudos: 5





	The Sexcapades of Four Horny Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Anonymous on twitter! Thank you so much!

“Ren, it’s so good to see you again in person!” Haru squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a crushing hug. Ren was more than willing to let his friend embrace him, returning her gesture with his own arms wrapping around her torso. A tender moment before she pulled away, Haru giggled as she settled into the booth, joining Makoto, both Ann and Kasumi on the opposite end, and Ren sat that the head of the crowded table.

It had been awhile since Ren had the opportunity to sit down with his friends and fellow ex-Phantom Thieves, having kept up in contact with them with IM apps and weekly group calls while he attended school in his hometown, everyone else he knew still residing in Tokyo, with the exception of Ann who just returned from studying abroad, tackling the modelling industry in Japan head on. But a rare trip into the city was an opportunity he took gingerly in his hands, contacting the girls that now sat with him in the diner he frequented located in Shibuya. “It’s nice to see you all,” he smiled, barely able to contain his joy in seeing his friends again, and they too shared his sentiment.

“It’s nice to see you too, senpai!” Kasumi giggled, followed by agreement from Ann and Makoto, Haru already busy with ordering drinks for all of them with their preferences committed to memory. All five of them chatted amongst themselves in shared eagerness, small talk about the updates about what they’ve been up to that weekend, waiting for their drinks.

“-and I got another shoot with Mika this week,” Ann said, “LULA really likes the whole ‘Rivals in Style’ gimmick they’re going for their current fashion campaign; ever since Mika let it slip that we’re rivals in that magazine interview of hers really got business to pick up. I love modelling but I’m so tired, I barely get any days to chill. This is the first real day off I had in weeks,”

“That sounds like it hurts,” Ren winced, giving Ann a sympathetic look, “You look really tired, are you taking care of yourself?”

“Mmmm yeah, plus the job’s’ been making me take it easy on the sweets,” she laughed, “Though I did see a special deal that I wanna try from that crepe place nearby, it’s like it’s screaming at me,”

The table chuckled at her predictable nature regarding sweets before quietly talking amongst themselves. It wasn’t until Kasumi’s turn to speak up that the others got reminded of their secondary purpose of their meeting. “-I also got to fuck another guy,” she giggled nervously, her voice just above the surrounding crowd, “It took a while, but I worked up the courage to finally ask a stranger!”

Ren was no stranger to the stories of the girl’s Sexcapades (as they called it, not that he argued with the name of course), the only guy amongst the other Phantom Thieves gain their trust in their precious, secretive circle in their tales of their debauchery. A privileged he welcomely treasured, he was always the one they’d divulge their adventures in indulging in their carnal desires; tales that Ren always looked forward to.

“Oh my God, congrats, Kasumi!” Ann cheered, and Haru too joined in praising the redhead, “I’m so glad that you’re really getting into it, tell us all the details,”

“Well, I don’t want to tell it just yet,” Kasumi said meekly, “I mean, all of you probably have stories that are better than mine. Plus, I think I told you guys earlier this week. Exuding Ren, that is,” she quickly added upon seeing his confused look.

“It’s okay,” he smiled reassuringly, turning to the other girls, “Have any of you fucked a guy since last week?”

“Actually yeah, I did get the opportunity to fuck someone from my collage, finally,” Makoto laughed amongst the excited chatter of the group, tucking a hair behind her ear before reaching for her drink. Taking a sip from the straw before she put down her glass, “It happened right after our weekly group call, where I went to that party I mentioned remember? So, I was at the bar when…”

“Actually, I have a tale right now,” Makoto laughed amongst the excited chatter of the group, tucking a hair behind her ear before reaching for her drink. Taking a sip from the straw, she put down her glass, “It happened right after out weekly group call. So, I was at a party and...”

* * *

Clumsy footsteps echoed the building’s hallway, the clatter of keys against the wooden frame could be heard to those still awake in the early hours of the morning. Makoto and a classmate from her college - Katsu Nishihara - both stumbled into her tiny apartment with their mouths caressing each other in heated passion, both mixing their tongues in euphoric delight. The taste of alcohol still lingered in their shared breaths from the party they quietly escaped from as they caught each other’s eye. It was Katsu, bleary eyed and dazed who asked Makoto if she wanted to sneak off for a fuck, she agreeing to his proposition without hesitation; a subway ride and clumsily inserting keys later and the two were comfortably lying on her sofa impatient hands exploring the other’s body, the heat of their emotions sweltering in dizzying heights as they forced articles of clothing off their partner’s frame, lips interlocking in deep, passionate kisses, unable to tear themselves away.

There was a rumour spread around about Makoto; that she had been sleeping around, charming various men from students and teachers alike to satisfy her carnal desires. Word had travelled fast amongst the students and faculty alike, single men often watching out for the brunette with interested eyes while their female colleagues rolled theirs in disappointment. Though elusive, she was spotted that night dancing amongst her peers, a rare respite from her studies; Katsu caught her eye as she caught his, the two of them wandering towards the other, weaving against the crowd of intoxicated classmates. “Hello,” she giggled, her normal, serious demeanour letting up just slightly to expose the fun-loving woman beneath, “Katsu wasn’t it? I’m so glad we finally have a chance to talk,”

And their meeting snowballed quickly into Katsu kissing her with temptation he couldn’t contain, his fingers intertwining within the locks of her hair, plucking out the braided headband before throwing it away. His act of chivalry did not go unnoticed by Makoto, rewarding him with her hands trailing down his body in a flirtatious expression. “I’ve waited for this for so long,” he moaned, grinding his throbbing penis against her hot, inviting cunt, his desires all laid bare for her to drink up in spades.

“Bedroom,” Makoto muttered withdrawing from their kiss, Katsu whining at her insistence, interrupting their kiss. An act of rebellion, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back on top of him as she moved away, wide-eyed, and shocked, “But, the condoms-”

“Later,” Katsu whined in her ear in needy greed, “I want to hold you more, to squeeze your fat ass, is that okay?” Makoto tensed in his arms before relaxing in his hold. “Mmmm yes,” he breathed, his hands trailing down her slim, well-toned body. He grabbed her ass. “I’ve dreamed about this for so long,” he moaned into her ear, Makoto blushing at his compliment, “Such a cute ass, no wonder so many men want to fuck you,”

“Katsu, please,” Makoto moaned, her hips rocking against his stiff erection. Rubbing against the shaft with her aching nub she couldn’t help but sink further into her debauched emotions. She allowed herself to be vulnerable in the presence of the stranger she’d invited to her home, swaying her hips in shallow worship she started to freely grind herself on his cock of her own volition. “You’re so hard,” she cried, feeling the walls of her cunt yearn for more. A curious finger of Katsu’s poked against her behind, Makoto gasped at the foreign stimulation, yet she freely moaned when he gently sunk his digit in with feelings she scarcely indulged before.

“I’m surprised you’re still tight in this hole,” Katsu smiled, loving how Makoto tensed and quivered against his digit, “After all, it’s too perfect not to be taken and fucked mercilessly, and no doubt am I the only one who hasn’t complimented on it before, am I right?” Makoto couldn’t help but shudder out another moan at his praise, Katsu enjoying how her hole sucked his digit with greed, “You want me to fuck you here?” he teased her, his finger sinking deeper into her dirty walls, “Want me to cum inside here, is that right?”

“Mmmm yes,” Makoto admitted hastily, loving his promise to fuck her ass, consumed in her dizzying, cock-hungry heat, “Please take my virgin ass,” she begged him, clenching her ass tighter around his finger in her fit of greed. Gleefully she fucked herself against Katsu in a fit of desperation, fantasizing about his cock scraping her walls. It was an amazing sight for Katsu, to see Makoto Niijima, the teacher’s pet, admitting to him of her anal virginity while fucking herself against his in a display of her eagerness, submitting herself fully to his whim regardless.

It was too much for him to contain himself any longer, drawing back his finger from her hole he took it upon himself to ready her for his cock. Appreciating her shameless whine, he kissed her lips once more, shoving his tongue past her plump, pretty lips as he hastily aligned his cock against her winking hole. Spreading her cheeks wide he wasted no time in slamming his length into her ass, Makoto choking abruptly with the cloying of both coalesced sensations of pain and pleasure. She tensed around him for a moment, in shock at the sudden bold move. A strangled moan escaped from her lips, muffled by the kiss their mouths were locked in; she lowered herself down onto the length of his cock, slowly with fitful, generous shakes of her hips, loving how much he bumped and prodded against new intoxicating spots.

“Holy shit, so fucking hot,” Katsu moaned while he grew painfully hard, withdrawing from his kiss as his grip tightened against Makoto’s rump, “You’re so fucking tight around me,” he told her, splatting her cheeks in his fitful enjoyment. “You’re fucking tight, your fucking ass was made to be fucked,” he continued, confused in the flurry of his emotions, something deeply primal in his core pushing him to claim her tight, virgin ass. Winding his hips he wasted no time in driving himself into fucking Makoto stupid, clumsy thrusts shot up against her ring, “I’m gonna fuck you stupid, Makoto,” he cried with little sense, offering the vixen against his chest little time to adjust to the chaos of his all-consuming emotions, “I love you, I’m gonna fuck your tight ass and make it mine, so that no other guy could satisfy you!”

Makoto could barely comprehend his senseless words, instead begging him to fuck her harder, deeper, shameless how much she enjoyed bouncing on top of his cock. He was big, but he felt even bigger while he ravaged her with wild abandon, her cheeks peppered with smacks from his vindictive palm. “Yes,” she squealed, rising from his hug to fuck herself deeper with his cock, tongue lolling out stupidly, “Fuck me!” she cried, her mind numb with the thought of only cock, submitting herself to where she felt she truly belonged, “Please, I love your cock so much, it’s so deep; Please dominate me, show my virgin ass the pleasures of anal sex!”

“Mmmm, beg for me harder, Makoto!” Katsu screamed, drunk on the praise of Makoto’s whorish words fucked her harder. Taking his hands off her rump he reached towards her small but plump tits, the mounds of fat bouncing alongside his thrusts he grabbed them in a fit of pure greed, twisting her nubs between his thumb and index fingers, determined to make her fall further into her own bliss. And Makoto could only take what he gave to her, clenching tighter around his length in tandem to his gropes and tugs, obscene cries split from her mouth, “So tight!”. His orgasm came soon after, a messy creampie shot from his cock and into her behind, Makoto yelping, at the sensation of his cum in her bowels. She soon melted into her own, twisted joy following Katsu clumsy lead with her orgasm. She learned a new expression of her own depravity that night, the blinding wave of her orgasm subsiding she couldn’t help but crave more.

* * *

“Wow, did you really take his dick up your ass!?” Ann exclaimed in amazement, blue eyes wide with wonder much to Makoto’s detriment, “That must have like, really hurt,”

“I’m surprised you didn’t use any lube,” Ren hissed in agreement, expression pained at her story, gritting his teeth while passing her a sympathetic look, “You used lube, right?”

“I don’t remember,” Makoto sighed, now more embarrassed than proud at her story, already overthinking her friend’s comments in weird, anxious fear. Tucking a hair that fell between her eyes she continued, “I mean, it didn’t hurt that much, and I made sure to clean there thoroughly. I honestly had a good time with Katsu, and he was more than understanding that I didn’t want to be in a relationship,”

“Well, that’s certainly one way to tell a girl you like her,” Haru giggled in amusement, taking a sip of her iced tea before settling it down, “But I would never imagine you’d be to anal; I mean, I’d certainly wouldn’t be brave enough to try it, especially with a guy that big,”

“I think if a guy put it in there I would be split apart,” Kasumi gulped, the rest of the group nodding in her observation, “I think my hole’s too small, and plus anal seems kinda weird,”

“It wasn’t painful!” Makoto reassured her friends, exasperated from their comments, “It felt really good!” she admitted in the heat of her emotions, before interrupting herself when she remembered they were in public, “I mean, initially yes; and the feeling does need some getting used to, but I can say with confidence they it’s an experience none of you should deprive yourselves of,”

“I’ve had enough of it for a lifetime, thank you,” Ren joked, the other girls erupting into a fit of giggles amongst themselves.

“Oh, but speaking of bravery, have you guys ever done it in public?” Haru asked cheerfully out of the blue, startling the whole table with her enquiry, “I always have trouble finding men to fuck normally when I’m in public, they always get too intimidated with the way I act and dress, seeing how I’m pretty well known in the public because of my family name,”

“Yeah, plenty of times when I’m at shoots and stuff,” Ann nodded, “Buuut regardless I smell a story coming along,” she grinned, “I mean, the reason why you mentioned public sex is because you’ve got it on in that department right? With you running Okumura foods I bet you get lots of rich guys to fuck you,”

“Bet most of them were old men though,” Ren muttered disappointingly, “Barely able to satisfy you’ you probably went all Noir-mode on them,”

“They weren’t all bad,” Haru playfully lambasted his comment, “I had such great sex just a few days ago actually! It happened after a critical shareholder meeting…”

* * *

“If you could follow me here, Mr. Tobe, that would be wonderful,” Haru smiled, leading one of Okumura Food’s business, Atushi Tobe into an empty meeting room after their recent conference, peaking his interest when she informed him of certain matters she wanted to discuss.

“Is there anything troubling you about our agreement, Miss Okumura?” he asked, keeping his professional facade he sat down in one of the many unoccupied chairs that dotted the room. Haru smiled at him, carefree and whimsical she approached him, settling down the cute little purse she brought with her she took a seat on the polished table in front of him. Tobe himself swore he could feel the late Okumura ghost breathing down his neck. The way her bosom squeezed inside the cleavage of her black pencil dress, poking out in temptation, her perky rump hanging out teasingly out of her silhouette-

“Oh, it’s nothing major really,” she assured him, her gentle voice soothing him into a sense of security, but he was still keenly away with at how she loomed over him, “It’s just that, I am in dire need of a male companion right around now,”

“I don’t quite understand,” Tobe admitted, his gaze wandering towards her chest. Had her breasts gotten larger? He wasn’t sure, chalking up to his exhaustion of the day’s events catching up with him. Haru merely smiled, reaching for her dress-straps she undid them, the material falling against her milky white skin with grace, Tobe silent at the sensual display before him. With a wink Haru reached for the zip on her back undoing it,shaking herself free from her clothing and allowed her tits to spring from the tight fabric in fantastical display.

“Does this answer your question?” she asked, a naughty smile on her lips. The erection that manifested between Tobe’s legs spoke faster and clearer than any cohesive words he could mutter out in his defence, the way he squirmed eagerly only made her arousal more pronounced, “I caught you staring at me during the meeting, the way you eyed my body. Don’t worry, I’m not mad; I’ve been looking for someone like you, to fuck I mean,”

Tobe’s widened eyes threatened to pop out from his sockets, stunned into silence by the forwardness of the heiress before him. Emboldened by his reaction she went further with her seduction, pushing her chest up into the man’s face, dragging the skirt of her dress up towards her hips she straddled upon his lap. “Don’t be shy,” she cooed, further enticing him into temptation with the way she rubbed her tits against his face while she bucked her hips onto her lap. She pressed her crotch against his penis, “You can suck on them if you wish; I won’t bite, promise,”

There was a moment of hesitation before Tobe willingly latched onto Haru’s bosom with his greedy mouth, wasting no time in sucking the plump flesh, his tongue lapping and caressing the nub that only got harder each time he brushed against it. It was subtle at first, but the confusing, filthy sensations from his mouth further aroused Haru. Each flick against her nipple, each hungry suck that burned pleasingly against her flesh only made her want more. With one arm she lovingly caressed the back of his head, pressing him further into her breast spurred by the pleasures that spun her head.

Haru sighed in relaxation, the more Tobe sucked on her nipple the more she felt entrapped in her own sensations, relaxing her shoulder, bucking against his erection she felt a sexual thrill she never experienced for weeks. Sure, the numerous expensive toys she had accumulated did enough to take the edge off, when needed; but it wasn’t enough, Haru always craving for more, her expensive dildos lacking any of the human touch she desired the most. Tobe was one of the many men she managed to ensnare within her trap, locking his head against her, the carnal pleasures she chased for so long now within her grasp. Haru knew that she was a woman with needs, constantly surrounded by the opposite sex with instruments that could satisfy her, so when the opportunity arouse she took it without hesitation, allowing her beautiful, well-developed body to take what she wanted, the men more than willing to indulge the young entrepreneur with whatever she wanted. 

She felt Tobe’s large hand grab the flesh her ass, pushing the invasive cloth of her panties away before squeezing it with generous greed, “Mmmm yes, squeeze me harder,” she moaned, imposing herself further into his touch, “Please, indulge me however you like,” she insisted, “Play with me, fuck me I don’t care! I’ll love it either way, I’ve been craving this for so long!”

Giving in to what she so desperately craved Tobe wasted no time in pinning her down against the desk, feeling Haru relinquish control his hands that now eagerly explored her body. Reaching for her soaked panties he wasted no time in pushing the flimsy cloth aide. “What a fine woman you grew up into,” Tobe growled, eyeing her pussy while he fumbled with his own trousers, fishing out his large, throbbing cock and gripping at it in his hand. Haru could scarcely comprehend the madness she found herself in, only driven by the ache of her crotch, the need to have the cock in front of her inside her cunt, ready to submit herself to the man’s penis, to please it in hopeless devotion. Tobe saw Haru’s desperation, not bothering to warn her as he slammed deep inside her. Hot moans of utter bliss and enjoyment split from both their lips; Haru felt warm, she felt snug, she felt divine.

Haru could only cry hotly as Tobe fucked her cunt, rubbing against her spots that ached for touch; now them wholly aflame with Tobe’s cock. She wrapped her unrestrained around his waist, bringing Tobe closer, deeper, consumed by her primal need to be fucked, to be mated. Such overwhelming bliss drove her into her orgasm, the undeniable euphoria of her release driving her to utter ecstasy, her petite hips shivering around the cock inside her. And Tobe knew, slipping effortlessly deep into her, Haru screaming each time he pumped his hips faster with his own clumsy strokes, loving the way her soft, caressing walls sucked him further, beckoning him to reach deeper, falling into his own sex-crazed rhythm.

“Tobe, Tobe, fuck me harder?” Haru screamed, all sense from her brain gone because of the dick inside her, already falling from her orgasmic high but wanting more. Like an addiction she chased the high of release once again, tongue lolling she panted like a bitch in heat, loving the sound of Tobe’s hips smacking against her own, Tobe’s wordlessly expressing his desire to breed her. Haru couldn’t blame him, her carnal instincts on full display, her heavy tits bouncing wildly, playfully slapping against her own chest she threw herself into giving Tobe what they both craved.

“I’m gonna-” Tobe exclaimed, but was hastily interrupted by a big, greedy kiss from Haru, the couple drunk off their cloying emotions in their tender embrace. Haru could only moan when she realised he was close, his hips stalling; slow, purposeful slams agaisnt the entrance of her womb. Yet she continued to entice him, drinking his louche moans as he finally came deep within her, stuffing her full of a generous amount of his seed. She couldn’t stop herself, reaching her second climax she weakly spasm around him once more, tensing around him before flopping lifelessly in his arms.

“Oh yes, thank you,” Haru gasped breathless as she pulled back from their kiss, spit trickling down her face debauchedly. She smiled at the panting man in front of her as he pulled out, leaving her pussy vacant once more. She felt a sense of slutty joy at the sensation of his cum leaking down her slender legs, giggling softly she said: “That really helped me feel much better.” Another smile, she hastily fixed herself while Tobe barely had the mental fortitude to put his loose boxers back up before facing him with a more malicious expression “Oh by the way, please keep this between us, or I’ll have to resort to measures that neither of us have to go through,” she warned him, “Is that understood?”

* * *

“Please tell me you took the proper precautions after,” Makoto pleaded to Haru, who smiled at her accomplishment within her tale. “What would happen if you had gotten pregnant? I don’t think Okumura Foods could handle another scandal,”

“Oh, don’t worry, I made sure to take the proper precautions after,” Haru smiled, though it did little to encourage Makoto, “I normally plan fucking guys in advance, taking birth control and whatnot, not to mention each man I’ve claimed are surprisingly compliment if it meant getting the opportunity to fuck me again,”

“Threatening that guy was a bit too much though, buuuut I totally get why you’d do it,” Ann said, “The business world seems so cutthroat; I’m surprised that you’re able to still fuck guys without any care at all,”

“You’re so brave, Okumura-senpai,” Kasumi giggled, “And so thoughtful with your plans as well; I normally need to work up the courage to ask a cute guy to fuck. You do it so effortlessly,”

“Eh, with enough practice I’m sure you’ll work up the bravery to one day to fuck any guy that comes within your eyesight,” Ann commented as she twirled a strand of her long hair around her finger, Ren giving her an all knowing look towards the blonde.

“I smell a story coming along,” Ren laughed, Ann giving a wink at him, the rest of the girls turning their attention to her as she began her tale…

* * *

Ann squatted down in front of Kazuki who leaned against the wall of the alleyway, her slender hands tracing the fabric of Kazuki’s trousers before undoing them in eagerness for his cock. It had been a long day of modelling under the hot sun, the material of the clothing she wore rubbed maddeningly against her most tender spots, showing off the garments that hung on her body only deepened her craving for a quick fuck. As soon as she was allowed to take a break Ann snatched the wrist of the closest man she could grab, ushering him into a nearby alleyway where no one would disturb them, only recognising him as one of the set crew that often accompanied in her modelling escapades once she drew away from his lips with a kiss she stole.

With a hush from her lips she lowered herself down beneath him, her hands fondling his ass and thighs until she was face to face with the bulge of his pants. Impatiently tugging the denim away, she licked her lips at the sight of his erection, already straining the thin fabric of his thin boxers, the cock she sought after ready for her to indulge in with shameless delight. “What’s gotten you so hard?” she asked innocently, looking at him with doey-eyes despite the sly smirk that settled on her lips, “Mmmm, that looks really painful, lemmie help you with that,”

Before the poor man could object she pulled down his underwear, her shimmering eyes widened in shock as the gargantuan shaft smacked powerfully against her face. It was big, unexpectantly so, and Ann was whipped into an excitement that was more than she could contain, taking the throbbing length and lapping at the flushed tip with her hungry tongue. Greedily she swallowed the precum that dripped generously out of the dick in front of her, the fluid wholly salty and sticky, her pace quickening before she brought her lips to noisily suck at the cock-head; one of Kazuki’s hands cupped the back of her head and push his dick past her pretty lips and down her throat. Ann merely slipped a wandering finger down past her shorts and panties, rubbing her digit against her throbbing, needy clit while she moaned at how the cock scraped along her mouth and stretched her jaw.

Only the sounds of the traffic nearby the streets muffled their shared act of debauchery; Ann’s chokes freely echoing between the narrow walls in public, persisting with her determined worship of the dick currently in her mouth. There was a need inside her, so big and primal that all she could do was abandon any hope in understanding the feelings only spun her head the more she allowed herself to submit to the cloying feelings inside her. She needed to quench the fire that burned deep within her, throwing herself further into her debauched feelings, her fingers jerking against her clit more and more sporadically, bucking her hips against her own touch in a show of her enjoyment.

“Takamaki-san!” Kazuki gasped hopelessly, unable to contain his own fiery desperation, jerking his hips clumsily into Ann’s eager mouth with no attempt to match her guiding pace. Slapping his hips against her parted jaw with wild abandon he was more than eager to use her mouth as nothing but a hole to satisfy his own needs, his balls smacked vindictively against her wet chin he took out his pent-up frustrations that wound tightly within him out on her greedy mouth. And Ann was more than happy to join him in his greedy pursuit, her jaw slack and open for him to take, her tongue lapping against the throbbing cock, readily gulping down the generous man shot down her throat.

“That felt really good,” Ann moaned, withdrawing her dirty mouth, smacking her lips, enjoying the sensation of his cum sliding down her throat. His sticky load left her with an intoxicating aftertaste that she enjoyed with unrestrained greed. But she needed more, her sloppy blowjob only serving to amplify her debauched cravings. “But I need more, so can I borrow you for just a little longer?”

It was hard for the quivering man to deny her request, especially with the way she flickered her doey eyes at him, innocent and seductive, ensnaring him further into her spell, shaking her hips as she rose from her squat and sliding the short she wore down her pretty waist in a show of teasing seduction. Wordlessly, Kazuki pushed himself up against her small frame and grabbed her, pinning her on the wall with one hand while frantically gripping the hem of her shorts with another, no sense in his motions; only the sound of his thumping heart rung in his ears, kissing the clammy skin of her pale neck, letting hi primal instincts guide him, pushing down her shorts until they stretched comfortably around her thighs. And Ann moaned against his rough handing, her hips swaying haphazardly with no sense behind them, impatient and silently pleading for Kazuki to take her aching pussy with his cock, “Put it in already,” she whined stupidly, “Please, I want it inside me, scrape my hot pussy with your cock,”

Her whorish display only widened Kazuki’s grin as he flipped her to face the decerped walls of the alleyway buildings. Pushing her panties down to expose her dripping hole he put a guiding hand on his erection. He pressed against her soft folds, Ann gasping at the teasing presence of the cockhead that rubbed against her entrance, parting them slowly. Her heart thumped against her tight chest, her need to be penetrated, to be fucked right there and then in her aching pussy only occupied her heavy mind. “Fuck me,” she pleaded, only to moan hotly against the exposed brick when Kazuki pushed into her further, splitting her snug walls, bumping against her sensitive spots with his shaft, pressing her hands against the wall to support her quivering body. “Deeper,” she begged, her debauched nature emerging fully, while wholeheartedly loving how full her pussy felt, “You’re so big! I need you to go deeper!”

“Of course, you need me to, after all you’re just a slut for taking my cock so well,” he growled into her ear, fucking her harder as a show of his dominance over the petite blonde that splayed pathetically against the wall. Usually Ann would detest such vulgarity, but the way he’d laid waste to her hot, dripping pussy, the thrill of fucking public and the heat of the moment only excited her further into aching submission. Unaware of exactly when the jeans she wore slid completely off her smooth legs she spread herself wider, bucking in tandem to Kazuki’s thrusts, aching moans coming from her debauched, slutty mouth, “All you female Westerners are the same, acting like you own the place when really you need a good, Japanese cock inside you to really show your place,”

“Please, put me in my place, with your cock,” Ann replied freely, wholly devoting herself into being fucked by the cock that now slammed against her waiting womb, squealing at the way he smacked his hand against her rump, such a daring expression of his rule over her only added to the thrill of being fucked in public, no doubt their break was already over, yet neither of them wanted to pull away, being left pent up and frustrated; both Ann and Kazuki intended to finish what they started, the consequences be dammed. Kazuki pulled her from his cock, her fluids decorating the red, throbbing skin of his erection. He flipped her over, face to face he started kissing the lips that sucked him off just moments before in unrestraint, passionate hunger. He swept her up her feet, pinning her back against the brickwork as he spread her legs over his shoulder, and before Ann could make any sense of her predicament he slammed against her greedy, aching cunt. Once more did she become undone by his dick, curling her legs around his hips, pulling him even deeper into her pussy, only caring about quenching her debauched cravings that dragged them into this situation originally.

Neither of them lasted much longer, a final slam deep into her cunt did Kazuki give her a generous creampie, his warm seed decorating the insides of her womb drove her to her own crashing orgasm. Ann rolled her hips into him, throwing everything she had to offer into milking his walls dry. Both of them were hesitant to pull away from their interlocking embrace, Kazuki deep in her pussy. Another kiss was shared between the both of them, short pecks against each other’s lips, yet like aphrodisiac was all it took for both of them to spur back into their feverish fucking, Kazuki scraping against her sensitive walls, and Ann prepared to lose herself to his dick all over again.

* * *

“-and we went at it for like, about an hour or so,” Ann said casually, finishing her tale with the sip from her cold drink, the ice cubes rattling against the cool glass before she settled it down on the table before her, “Everyone that looked for us was freaking out, saying that they thought I was kidnapped or something when I didn’t answer the calls on my phone. I got told off by my agent and the shoot had to be moved to the following day, but man that I fucked was so good, so it was worth it. Even got the guy’s number, not that I’d call him again of course,”

Her own sexual tale both shocked and intrigued all the members that sat around the table, diligently hanging to her every word just as they’ve done with the others. Undeterred by her casual demeanour both Ren and Haru gave her mirrored looks of approval, Kasumi sitting there, her blush growing increasingly flustered. Only Makoto objected with such reckless sex, her brows crossed with disapproval, “And you weren’t wearing any protection!?” she exclaimed a little too loud, covering her mouth sheepishly moments later in a fit of embarrassment.

“Please tell me you didn’t get pregnant,” Makoto ask her in earnest concern, expelling the breath she held when Ann shook her head.

“God no, I took birth control as soon as I got back home, but man did it really mess up my cycle,” Ann muttered, curling a lock of her hair nonchalantly, “This is why I bring condoms around in my handbag now, just in case,”

“Kasumi-san, are you alright?” Haru asked the flustered redhead, Kasumi jumping from her seat and sat straight up, her flustered face for all to see.

“Yeah, I…” she gulped, stumbling over her short words, legs crossed tightly with her hands pinched against her thighs. She had been quiet for the duration of their meeting, the shyest out of all of them, she had yet to share her tale amongst the group.

“Did you get up to anything?” Ren asked, deeming it only fair to hear her tale as he did with the other girls. At the suggestion of her own debauched actions Kasumi tensed up, her fluster growing in full force once more, “I mean, you don’t have to share if you’re not-”

“I can share!” Kasumi exclaimed with fiery boldness seen only when she performed, puffing her chest out in grand display, “I have a tale too, senpai,” she continued, uncurling her legs and planting both of her hands onto the table, “While you were gone I finally got the courage to fuck guys, and lemmie tell you my first time,” she offered, Ren and the rest of the girl listened intently to her words as she recounted her scandalous tale.

* * *

“Hotaka-senpai, can I speak to you for a second?” Kasumi asked her classmate, spotting him afterschool amongst his friends. His attention turned towards her voice, “It’s about the class project,”

“Oh, sure,” Hotaka said, waving his friends goodbye before following the redhead into one of the empty classrooms. Yet the discussion of their upcoming project was just an excuse for Kasumi to drag Hotaka into her trap, having been eyeing him for some time. She wanted him to be her first.

“Okay Kasumi, what is it you want to talk about?” Hotaka huffed, his expression fell into one of exhaustion, having been training for an upcoming volleyball tournament minutes before. Still in his gym uniform he sat on top of one of the many desks that faced the front blackboard of the class, taking the opportunity to relax his aching legs, “We just got the project today, or are you trying to become the new Niijima-senpai?”

“I just want to make sure that we understood what we need to do together, you know,” she huffed sheepishly, forcing her gaze from his crotch to look at him in the eyes already impatient for his cock. Numerous times she had seen him play on the court, always sulking from beneath the benches, alone and unseen, admiring how he moved, how well his muscles were toned; she dared not to approach him, scared of the zealous fangirls he seemed to have accrued with minimal effort, content to watch in the shadows, her own little observational spot tucked away from competing eyes. Her little secret hiding place allowed her also to perform such scandalous acts in public; raising her skirt and slipping a hand past the fringes of her skin-tight pantihose and modest panties she touched herself to the sight of him play before her, the deepest parts of her pussy walls aching with need that gleefully fuelled her fantasies of the star athlete fucking her against one of the desks of the classroom, her juices dripping down her slender fingers. A fantasy that was so close to becoming reality as she gazed at his sitting form, “I uh, was distracted, ha-ha,”

It didn’t help that Hotaka was in the same year at her, having transferred from another school, his family finding newer, better prospects located in the city of Tokyo just at the cusp of the last school year. He had a natural charm, drawing the attention of many of his classmates in the room, including Kasumi, and it didn’t help that he sat directly in front of her, her object of affection always in her line of sight and made it harder for her to ignore the throbbing of her crotch, “But before I do that, can I ask you for a favour?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said, and this is when she approached him, a bold hand on his shoulder as she kissed him with unrestrained greed, shoving her tongue into his mouth to quiet his protests. Her heart raced feverishly, palming his crotch with a forwardness that was uncharacteristic to her usual sheepish self. Lost in the cloying of her emotions she failed to notice Hotaka’s hands rising from his sides to hold her tiny waist, only acknowledging how hard his cock grew from under his uniform. As sudden as her assault had started she drew away from his mouth, both of them flustered and breathless with a strand of spit connecting their flustered lips.

“I-I’m so sor-” Kasumi stuttered, her debauched act dawning upon her with regret in her voice before they were quickly dashed away by the sudden fingers that gripped her pussy. A moan squeaked from her lips as her pussy rapidly soaked her panties in anticipation. She gulped, shame and thrill adding more blush to her already reddening cheek, she looked up hesitantly to meet Hotaka’s heated eyes, “I didn’t know what came over me, I just-”

Whether it was her trying to find an excuse to escape the situation or a genuine apology did not matter as Hotaka gave her another kiss. Drawing away from her lips he mumbled a soft “Finally,” between them, “Took you long enough, you think I didn’t notice how you looked at me with those hungry eyes, how you touched yourself under the benches? I’m so glad that you’re finally have the courage to be more honest with yourself,”

“You knew?!”

“Yeah,” he nodded, flashing her a charming smile that reminded her of Joker. Moving his thumb, he pressed the fat digit against her clit, Kasumi moaning a debauched sound at the sudden spark of pleasurable stimulation that quaked between her legs, quivering as she felt herself growing wetter by the second, “Didn’t you think I’d wouldn’t notice you? Come on, I’m surprised the others haven’t pointed you out, or maybe you wanted to be seen all along,”

Kasumi barely opened her mouth, Hotaka had snaked his wandering hands past her underwear and into the wet mess that were her folds. Kasumi moaned with bliss, lifting a leg effortlessly for him to dig himself further into her aching pussy, bucking into him in an act of pure greed. It was thrilling to finally let herself go, giving in to the feelings of his digits that wormed into her sensitive cunt. She bit her lip, letting out a strained scream, gushing her fluids freely against his hand.

“Fuck me, please, I can’t take it any longer,” she pleaded, her shy demeanour gone and replaced by her more debauched desires. With a smile Hotaka withdrew his fingers, Kasumi’s whined at the sudden emptiness. Licking away her juices he got off from the table, gesturing her to sit on top of its surface, Kasumi following his demands willingly without hesitation. He spread her legs and propped them up, tugging on the hem of her pantihose and her panties before tossing them carelessly aside. “Sh-should I take some of my clothes off?” she asked, unsure if anything she was doing was right. She was at Hotaka’s mercy, spread wide and at his mercy.

“Nah, I always wanted to fuck you like this,” he admitted, and Kasumi couldn’t help but ache at his honest answer. Clumsily he undid his own boxers, fishing out his throbbing cock, Kasumi gulping at the size of his member, she could feel herself growing wetter just from the sight of it.

“Hotaka, please, put it in,” she continued to beg despite her apparent orgasm, “I want your cock, I want it now, fuck m-”

Her vision blanked when his cock slipped into her dripping cunt, sliding effortlessly against her wet walls before slamming against the entrance of her womb. Kasumi barely squeaked out a sound while Hotaka slammed into her with greedy, savage thrusts, gripping her hips with possessive hands, he was driven to fuck her senseless with nothing but instincts so painfully primal. And Kasumi took it, curling her legs and pulling him closer, pained screams for more bubbling up her throat. She was wholly consumed by the fire of her passion, taking absolutely everything he was willing to give. “Get up,” he commanded her, Kasumi suddenly finding the strength to support herself as he flipped her onto her side, “I want to fuck you in a standing spit, spread yourself wide for me,”

“Please!” Kasumi cried, effortlessly lifting her feet above her head, obeying his every command obediently. She could scarcely stop herself in the torrent of confusing feelings that only amplified in her current position; the standing split she was in, once a symbol of her graceful nature now tainted with filth, her legs spread wide, for all to see the cock sliding in and out of her cunt with ease. What if someone saw them like this? Kasumi couldn’t help but let what little thought that still rattled through her mind wander, picturing her being fucked like this in front of an audience, her legs spread apart, and a cock being slammed into her willing pussy. She should have been disgusted with herself, but the fantasy only aroused her more, surrendering to her own depraved feelings she flailed against the shaft that scraped her deepest walls.

“Fuck, I’m getting close!” Hotaka screamed, and Kasumi bit her lip in eager anticipation, relishing how much his dick throbbed into her, her heart racing while her own climax coiled threateningly against the pit of her stomach. Was this how the other girls felt when fucking someone? Anticipation so overwhelming that it spun her head stupid, able to only think about the cock that was about to cum inside her? Her simple questions dashed away from her mind when Hotaka came against her wet mounds of flesh, decorating the flesh of her cunt with his cum rather than inside her, yet Kasumi came anyway, the molten fluid flt divine against her hot, twitching lips.

* * *

“Oh my gosh, Kasumi!” both Ann and Haru squealed in praise, only deepening Kasumi’s embarrassment, though the smile on her lips betrayed her lack of displeasure. Even Makoto looked impressed, adopting a proud expression while Haru drew the flustered girl into a warm, celebratory hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Kasumi!” Haru beamed, Kasumi brave enough to meet her warm gaze, soaking up her expression, “It takes a lot of courage to ask a guy out like that, considering it was your first time,”

“Y-yeah,”

“Did you get to fuck more guys after that?” Ann asked her, Kasumi replied with a sheepish nod.

“Were they all from Shujin?” Ren inquired alongside the blonde, causing Kasumi to squeak a small ‘senpai’, the group erupted into a fit of giggles. However, an abrupt chime quickly tore Ren’s attention from the fitful redhead and towards his phone. He picked it up, fiddled with the device in his hands, his smile dropping into a slight frown.

“I need to go,” he sighed, getting up from his seat, the girls interrupted by their playful banter, disappointed looks all crossing their faces, “Something came up, my mum needs help with something-”

“Don’t worry about it, Ren,” Makoto smiled, followed by words of agreement and affirmation amongst the other girls, “We understand, say hi to your mum for us,”

“Yeah, we can totally reschedule to hang out another day,” Ann exclaimed, “Just give us a shout and we’ll be there whenever you want to meet,”

An exchange of ‘thanks’ and ‘good-byes passed between the girls and Ren before he took his leaves, the girls happily talking amongst themselves, catching up with each other with their busy lives and thrilling escapades. Soon enough, a stranger approached their table, combing his hair back an attempt to be more presentable in front of the ladies who sat around the diner’s table, “Hello ladies,” he said, “Sorry to interrupt your afternoon together, but I can’t help but listen into your fascinating tales,”

“And your point?” Makoto sneered defensively, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

With raised hands the man defended himself, “I’m not here to cause any trouble,” he explained hastily, “Just to offer something you might all want, after all, you all enjoy a good fuck do you?”

“Oh, don’t be so hostile, Mako-chan,” Haru laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I mean he’s not wrong, we all like a good fuck with a man, don’t we?”

“Of course, you all do,” the stranger smiled, leaning closer towards the table and eyeing the four women, “Name’s Yoshino Seiji,”

“Wait, you mentioned all of us?” Kasumi questioned, Yoshino’s grin widened, “D-Do you want to fuck all of us?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” he winked at her, Kasumi swallowed hard at the way he looked at her, “If you all don’t mind of course,” he reassured them, “And we don’t have to travel far; actually, I have a certain place in mind,” he said, glancing at the men’s bathroom door located nearby.

* * *

The four women knelt down against the tiled floor in front of the man, each of them patiently waiting for his orders, eager to please with the same fiery ache that pooled against their crotch. Yoshino smirks at the submissive display before him, his cock out, pumping it teasingly in front of their faces, they watched with hunger in their eyes.

He snapped his fingers towards Makoto, gesturing towards his length she understood immediacy. Crawling up against the cock she positioned herself upright to kiss his soft glans with her lips, licking it with tender want before enveloping it it in her mouth completely. Another snap, he ordered Haru to pay attention to his balls, Haru scampering on her hands and knees obediently, a bitch in heat she nibbled at the loose skin with enthusiasm.

“Shit,” he groaned, already overwhelmed with the warm mouths that eagerly kneaded against his cock. Another snap of his fingers he ordered Ann to join Haru in worshipping his balls, the blonde following his command with the same passion as the other girls before her she soon took her place beside Haru. Only Kasumi remained, waiting for her turn as she watched her senpais’ flock towards Yoshino’s penis, their tongues exploring each inch of the magnificent flesh in their oral orgy. But Yoshino paid her no mind, instead his attention was enticed by the display of the girls he just met that evening already throwing themselves in worshipping his cock, their hot mouths and tongues tugging and lapping against his sensitive skin in a cacophony of sensations.

It felt utterly divine, Yoshino resting his large hands on the heads of Ann and Haru, both girls kneaded and pulled on the skin of his balls, their erratic movements different and contradictory they each wordlessly communicated their desire to milk his heavy balls dry. Ann leaned heavily into his ball sack, each time she sucked she stretched her lips further to cup as much as she could into her small, greedy mouth. Yoshino was dazzled at the sight at how her rosy lipstick decorated her sack, red and vibrant against his pale skin, each print a mark of her ever growing greed he loved it each time she inched closer into his crotch, previous lines smudged by her spit. It didn’t help that she would lap against his balls, further spurring him into pleasure, blinking at him with her innocent, blue eyes.

Haru’s pace was slower to Ann’s frantic speed, she imposed her will as she played with the skin of his scrotum as an expression of her domination over him, denying him the satisfaction the erotic satisfaction that Yoshino so craved. She blinked innocently alongside her friend, eyes wide with love and enjoyment before opening her mouth wide. Yoshino gasped when he felt her mouth envelop his entire testee, lapping against it through his scrotum, her teeth squeezing it further inward, warning silently to bite it off and claim it as hers, and her threat only grew his arousal further.

“Such good girls,” he moaned, watching how hungrily Makoto bobbed her head against his length, her tongue swirling around his cock in her mouth, all three girls had their petite hands past their panties, touching themselves in an expression of their carnal enjoyment in worshipping his balls. His gaze wandered to the lonely girl still sitting alone as witness to her perverted worship, Kasumi observing jealously in silence. Yoshino grinned at how she chewed on her bottom lip, how her knees fidgeted with need too great for her to contain, Yoshino swearing Kasumi was grinding on herself in a dareful act of disobedience, more occupied with pleasing herself than her master. His grin only furthered when he felt Makoto’s pace getting faster around his dick. A hand in her hair he slammed her face down deep within him, Makoto’s eyes widening in surprise as she choked down his length as best she could with noisy splutters escaping her throat, surrendering herself further into his imposing will. Copious amongst of spit dripped down the corners of her full mouth, something Yoshino planned for her to do so before he pulled her off of him completely, denying his length while he enjoyed her dirty, dishevelled appearance. Even Ann and Haru pulled away from his crotch, wet pops echoing from their filthy mouths in shock. But Yoshino paid little attention to them, instead looking squarely at Kasumi’s fidgeting form, “You want to join your senpais’ in worshipping this cock, don’t you? I can see you playing with yourself, you don’t need to hide it,”

“Please,” Kasumi squeaked, her innocent facade tumbling, spreading her legs wide before resting her hand against her crotch. Yoshino loved how much she showed off her touching herself, any shame she had was now gone, replaced by her own needy lust she bucked her hips against her fingers, “Please, may I suck your cock Master?”

“Of course, you may,” he cooed, Kasumi hastily crawling towards him with excitement in her eyes, the other girls watching silently as she took her place in front of him. Neither of them recalled Kasumi even talking about giving a proper blowjob to a guy, always unwilling to entertain the idea, hesitant to try. But there she was in front of him, her mouth wide in anticipation, waiting for him to allow the privileged of having his cock inside of her tight, little throat. Yoshino held his penis in front of her, enticing her to take the first plunge. Kasumi took his bait, pushing forward and wrapping her petite mouth around his head she gagged at the sudden taste of his precum. But it did little to deter her, pushing herself in her worship with dangerous passion.

“Gosh, your sucking on me so hard, did you want my cock that much!?” he exclaimed. Sure, he noted that the girl was inexperienced with pleasing a man with her mouth, sucking as hard as she could with little use of her tongue, Yoshino hissing each time her accidental scrapes against his penis. But she made up for it with her enthusiasm that rivalled the rest of the girls in their attempts to please him, pumping her head up and down with feverish pace while she looked up at him with her beautiful scarlet eyes, drool from her lips bubbling up from the corners of her mouth and down her small chin. The rest of the girls looked at the scene before them in stunned silence; their most ‘innocent’ friend feely giving up to cock, copying what they’ve done before with everything she had. Such loss of innocence only aroused them more, they quietly touched themselves, moaning alongside Kasumi as an expression of their shared sluttiness they each felt closer than ever before.

And Yoshino found himself privileged to be in the centre of their orgy, but he wanted to push them further into such debauchery, remembering Ren listening intently from before. He wrapped a hand around Kasumi’s ponytail, gently yanking her off his length he felt himself close to his orgasm. “Go join the other girls, I have a surprise for all four of you,” he winked, Kasumi nodding obediently she scurried on all fours to her friends. He allowed his pretty little partners to congratulate Kasumi’s initiation into the deepest parts of her depravity, waking up to them with his cock dangling freely he wasted no effort catching their attention.

“Open your mouths wide, my little sluts,” Yoshino spat, breathless and reaching further towards his climax the girls obeyed his words. They open their mouths for him, full of spit and ready to receive his cum they huddled close together to share their delectable reward, watching him with hungry impatience in their eyes, the perverted display was enough for Yoshino to shoot out his sperm, bucking against his hands to milk himself with every drop. He watched his cum decorate the faces of the four girls, the pearlescent liquid spilling onto their delicate features in a hopeless display of their sluttiness. One by one the girls reached their own orgasm by their own hands, their moans echoing back to them in the sonorous walls of the bathroom. So hopelessly consumed they barely heard the snapping of cameras that underlined their whorish chorus, content with the sounds of each other’s cries for more.

* * *

Ren leaned into the cold walls of the subway train when he got a chime on his phone. Begrudgingly he pulled it from his pocket, switching it on to see that the alert was not from his mum, but from Makoto. A cascade of notifications soon followed, from Ann, Kasumi, Haru. Seeing there were images attached to the messages he tapped on one of them.

And he smiled as he was greeted by a photo of his female friends’ eager faces covered in the cum of a lucky stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to drop a kudos and comment! Please feel free to follow me at @cakie_nsfw on twitter for more fics, wips, and other perverted goodness.


End file.
